


"Friendly" Rivalry

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Goro Akechi, Detective Prince, loves his job. Changing Hearts of the wicked adults in tokyo, he's been flying around with his partner Noir his whole teenage life, known as the white flash, saving countless lives and solving small problems on the side. That is, until Akira Kurusu Transfers schools and discovers the metaverse by "chance". Now with a new group of metaverse dwellers calling themselves the "Phantom Theives" stealing his thunder, he decides they're gonna have to kick it up a notch. Now with his newfound pals and tight-knit band of thieves, he's gonna steal the spotlight back and take down the most hienous man in all of tokyo: his father.





	1. Origin

"Aren't you tired Akechi? You've been working hard lately." Akechi snapped to attention. Work as the white flash and being a t.v sensation was getting to him. His colleague Sae Niijima, gave him a concerned look. She was alot older than him to be sure, but she still respected him and treated him as an equal. So as thanks, Akechi made sure to show her the same courtesy. "Hm? Yeah, I'm a little tired, but honestly I've had worse days." That much was true, he has been slapped around by curse-magic wielding shadows in his previous mementos visits, but he always had his partner Noir to back him up and heal him afterwards. He didn't always have her though, those times were rough. His excursions on fortresses could be brutal depending on the size of the persons influence, so he trained in mementos taking on smaller request he got from his paid moderator Ichiko Ohya, whom he had more than enough money from raids to pay her a months worth of rent every 20 days and still have a large sum to himself. She never questioned it, knowing how much himself and Noir work. \------- Noir herself was a reserved inquisitive girl, always caring for him and watching his back but surprisingly ruthless against shadows.They met on accident about 3 months back, when Akechi warped into mementos and she happened to be nearby. He was about to escort her out, but when he muttered something about his next target Okumura, she demanded to have an answer as to what he was gonna do to him. He sighed, thought about it, and came to the conclusion her didn't owe her shit it (not that he'd say that out loud) and promptly escorted her to safety. As he was speaking with his twin wardens in front, she wandered in again, much to his annoyance. She explained she said everything he said with the use of the navigator (Igor later explained it transfered to those useful to him on his journey) and wanted to know what he was gonna do to her father. Akechi, shocked she didn't know who he was, said that he was the white flash. He knew he probably shouldn't give away his identity so carelessly, but he felt like he could trust her. She gasped, but her face turned into a frown. "That must mean what my father is doing truly isn't as altrustic as he claims, doesn't it?" She questioned in a sad tone. Goro Akechi was many things, but a liar wasn't one of them. "Yes, a request on my forum suggested that Mr.Okumura treats his workers like dispensable slaves, and nothing is sacred to him. I've even heard rumors that he is marrying off his daughter for monetary gain." Akechi concluded. The look on the girls face flashed anger for a brief moment, but quickly defaulted into sadness once more. She insisted then and there that she was gonna come with, and Akechi's overconfident nature got the better of him. He decided with how easy request have been, it was no harm no foul as long as she didn't squeal. He stomped shadows with such expertise and ease, Noir becoming enraptured by his elegant style. He always loved the praise he got from fans, but seeing someone praise him for his real passion, something only a select few can do, he was estatic. What he didn't count on was the strength of Okumura. After he revealed all his evils and mentioned pawning off Haru to Sugimura, he was disgusted. He summoned Loki and got into a battle stance. Alas, of course he had a dirty trick of his sleeve. He used a famine wave, which made his hunger levels sky rocket and made him exceptionally weaker. He couldn't do anything but take a beating, his first one for a month. He sighed to himself while in pain on the floor, now having to change his days streak without getting his ass handed to him to zero. That's when Haru begun to awaken. The atrocities and lack of empathy her father had was sickening, and those actions needed to be corrected. Since the men couldn't do it, it was up to her, Milady egged her on. When she finally awakened, she helped Akechi up and they fought side by side. Akechi felt a new feeling, never fighting with a partner before. He felt like he could do anything. Soon enough, Okumura fell, and Akechi made sure that he would promise to change his ways and call off the marriage. After he returned from whence he came, Haru fell to the floor exhausted. Akechi sighed again, wishing he had a bus or something to travel faster, helped her walk back to the entrance. After explaining how the metaverse worked and why she got an outfit, a now greatful Haru thanked him for everything and gave him a hug. He reciprocated, but warned her to use codenames in the metaverse. She decided on Noir herself, Something Akechi deemed cool sounding enough to get a pass. He decided on calling himself crow, cause of his mask. He was a detective sure, but he wasn't super creative. After exchanging numbers, they decided they would be a team. Akechi at first thought that maybe it wasn't right to change hearts the way they've been doing it, forcibly, but he was deep in and didn't wanna stop now, especially with his new partner. \----- Later down the line Akechi realized how nice it was to have a genuine friend, and cherished every moment they spent, and they've been punishing the wicked since. He snapped back to reality once again, and Sae groaned. "Honestly, I could use a break. Getting tired running after this white flash business. They've never left a single clue!". Akechi held back a laugh, he tried his best to be sneaky and it looks like it was paying off. "Well I best head home soon, Makoto probably made dinner already. See you soon Akechi." Sae waved off, walking towards the train station. Akechi waved back, and checked his vibrating phone. Haru texted him, but with big letters in the preview spelling out N.F.F, a code which meant a new target. He went somewhere private and read the message, "Good evening Akechi, I believe we have a new fortress to infiltrate. The man in question goes to our school, named Kamoshida. Rumor form Ohya is that he 'teaches volleyball' and the kids come out with scars and nasty brusies. Sounds like a hit to me!" A smiley face was at the end of that. Akechi smiled and replied thanking her, stating they'll look into it soon. He felt himself get excited, a new bigshot target! He felt this year was gonna get a lot more intresting.


	2. A reason to care

Akechi Cracked his knuckles, a habit he picked up from his dear old dad. That was probably the one neutral thing he ever gave him. Abandoning his mother after sexually assaulting her, finding her corpse in his bathroom years later, jumping from foster to foster, he felt he never truly belonged. He was a bastard and he knew it. Even when he became a beloved T.V Star, he never felt any genuine compassion for the man he truly was. Detective prince Goro Akechi was Devilishly handsome, charming, intelligent and witty. In reality, ironic how that was in the metaverse, he was cocky, sly, brash, extra in all his actions, as he cut through shadows like how he cut his salmon on his food blog, swift and precise. Akechi hated himself, he threw himself in danger and didn't care wether he lived or died, he knew he was a mistake and the world wouldn't miss him for longer than a month. Noir changed that. Her smiles and praise fueled him. He started writing jokes and puns to tell her on mementos visits on a notepad. He started to plain his actions more, taking safer routes for her sake. He stocked up on healing items, got better armor, started ambushing shadows instead of running up front on purpose. He started to care. After just a month of raids with her, he realized that he DIDN'T want to die. How could he? Who would save all these citizens from the plights of life if not them? Noir changed his life so much, it was only natural for them to be best friends with all they've done together. But, after a particulary angry shadow jumped them and they barely scraped through, he new it was going to blossom into something else. After the battle, she had hurt her leg badly from a nasty blow the monster dished out. Noir attempted to walk but would have immediately collasped if he didn't catch her. Her cheeks had a tint of pink as she apologized prefusely, not wanting to be a burden. Akechi insisted he was quite fine with it, and carried her princess style back to the entrance, and afterwards took her home. He kept his cool the whole time, but he was internally screaming at the close proximity of her face, and begun to notice the little details. How classy her outfit really was, how kind she's been to him, how she smelled of roses and her hair felt like clouds and her hands were so warm and she felt so soft and- that's when he knew. He slumped in his chair on the train, sighing. He was in love. God help him. He phone buzzed again, a smile creeping up on his lips, hidden from the world behind a mask he wore in public. Haru had been telling him about an intresting new transfer student, Akira Kurusu, who had a criminal record from allegedly assaulting a politician. Now that was intresting. After they begin to investigate kamoshida's fortress, he'll have to look into him. They decided to begin the operation on April 13th, as Akechi had a busy workload for the next couple of days, and he always hung out with Haru on tuesdays. Little did he know, the man who would become his biggest pain in the ass was already aware of the metaverse, and his group was slowly growing.


	3. Infiltration: Start

Akechi sighed, his bangs falling in front of his vision yet again. He hated wearing a disguise outside, hoodies and colored contact lenses weren't his style, but he'd wear it with pride if it meant his ravenous fangirls wouldn't eat him alive on sight. He used to eat up the praise and admiration, soaking in it like a sponge, but it all felt superficial in comparison to his partner's praise. When the train finally reached his destination near shujin academy, he had to restrain a huge grin from appearing on his face, opting for a small smirk instead. He met up with Haru in their designated spot for this raid, an alley close to the school in question. After exchanging greetings and small talk, Haru started getting into the details. "It was horrible Akechi-kun! A girl named Eiko attempted suicide a few days back. I've also spoken to some of the volleyball club members, they've refused to open up about the obvious abuse taking place. I believe it is safe to assume that Kamoshida is truly behind all of this." What the hell?! This man really is up there with the worst of em'. "What about that Transfer Student?" Akechi was curious about the boy, he might have to steal his heart later. "Akira? I haven't had a chance to talk to him, we have much different schedules and he's always wandering during lunch." Drats. He'd have to wait then. Well, can't be helped. He took out his smartphone. "Alright, let's start cracking on keywords!" Akechi feigned confidence, he had zero idea where to begin on accessing Kamoshida's fortress. He looked towards Haru, who gave him a equally optimistic yet confused grin. He was about to begin brainstorming when he heard a nav nearby go off. "Kamoshida. Shujin academy. Castle. Begining Navigation", and the world begun to shift around.

-

The duo looked up to see a twisted castle above them, towering into the sky, as if daring them to go in. Akechi was panicking. "How the hell did we get here?! I didn't even say anything yet!" He looked towards Haru, now donning her Noir outfit, holding on to his right arm in surprise. It took a lot of willpower not to melt right there at the sight, and she yelped when she noticed. "Oh my! Apologies Crow, I was startled is all." She had a sheepish grin on her face, and maybe this is him wishful thinking, but he could've swore he saw a light shade of pink dust her cheeks. He was about to comment when they heard footsteps approaching from around the corner. Their instincts as the White Flash kicked in, and they quickly hid behind a reflective mirror Noir whipped up using her persona. Hiding in plain sight isn't a bad tactic, he thought to himself. They peeked out a corner and saw 5 people, 3 wearing metaverse outfits and 2 in normal attire, although upon further inspection the one in a jet black ponytail had visible bruises on her arms and above her eye, and another wasn't human all together. "Woah! W-what is this place??" The natural blond stammered out. She had very distinct pigtails, reminding him of a time where he met Risette for a collabaration. "Looks kinda freaky. Say Ann, isn't it an American holiday tradition to spook a place up? What was it again? Hallow-bean?" The bruised one snorted and laughed, causing Noir to have to surpress a giggle. "Suzui?? Takamaki?? What are you doing here??!" A rather loud boy spoke up, his attire was that of a punk, wearing a skull mask, but had a crimson tie on, as if to mock authority by half-assing an attempt at a suit. "That voice! Ryuji Sakamoto? And... are you Kurusu-kun?" Ann Takamaki questioned. "Woah, what's with the get-up? You always did like pirates in middle-school Ryuji-kun, this really must be a holiday!" Shiho exclaimed, earning a groan from Ryuji. How the hell didya get here?!" Akechi had to refrain from groaning himself, This Ryuji practically yelled out every other scentence. He looked down at Noir, who was intensely eyeing Kurusu and the monster-feline. The cat appeared to be in awe of Takamaki, but quickly regained his composure and began to speak. "Ah I see. They must've been nearby when we opened up the app-thing. If multiple people can enter at the same time, it stands to reason it'll pull anyone nearby." It explained. "Makes sense to me, but just how close were me and Haru to get dragged in as well? Not that I'm complaining.", Akechi thought to himself. "For real?" Ryuji stated, and kicked a rock towards the mirror with a little more force than necessary. It bounced off and with twice the force sliced through a part of his pant leg, earning a yelp from Ryuji, ripping through the pants and shattering the mirrors illusion, simultaenously revealing both of them. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me" is the only thought that crossed his mind as the 5 stared back at both of them, wide-eyed. Though the one who seemed to eye him the most was Kurusu.


	4. Get Back Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Caught with their pants down, Crow and Noir confronts the not-yet phantom thieves and dive into Kamoshida's palace, gaining a new ally.

Akechi always made sure to be 2 steps ahead of the competition. He knew there would be a reasonable chance the cover they had would be blown, so he had a whole escape planned out in his head: He'd throw down a vanishing ball, ALMOST shoot Takamaki with his laser gun to distract everyone, and have Noir open the app and get them out midst the confusion. Unfortunately, he didn't even have enough time to draw his gun before Noir blocked a definitely-lethal blow from Kurusu before he could even move. He was beyond confused- he swore Kurusu wasn't that close, they were at least a good 6 meters apart! What the hell happened? He snapped out of it when he saw her axe waver, and after drawing his sword they pushed him back. He glanced at the rest of them, and he knew he wasn't crazy. No one looked at Kurusu. They were all still looking directly at him, they didn't even notice Kurusu move.

"Crow, be careful! This one is exceptionally lethal!" Noir cried out.

"So, your name is Crow. Good to know." Kurusu stated. His voice was authoritative, calculating, and seeped in malice. He could tell by his stance that this isn't his first rodeo. He knew the proper way to hold his dagger, foot positioning, what to do with his other hand, everything. Even his outfit was menacing. Akechi wasn't happy with this development, he could already tell even if they were to part ways at this very moment they'd cross paths again. He sighed heavily. "Since you know mine, it's only fair you tell me your own you know." Akechi said towards the raven-haired teen. He didn't look to be older or younger than himself, perhaps they might be the same age? "His name is Joker! Nice work by the way." The monsterous cat praised him in a voice almost equal in volume to Sakamoto, almost as if to compensate for his tiny stature. 

At that moment, Joker shot towards Akechi and deliberately grazed his knee, causing him to fall and recoil in pain. Noir rushed to his side, setting up another mirror so she can heal him. In that time frame, Joker grabbed both girls by the hands and led them out of the metaverse giving Ryuji little time to react as he and Morgana promptly followed. Akechi was enraged. Enraged that such a man existed. Enraged he got shot in the knee. Enraged they escaped without divulging any information. And even angrier still when a wave of Kamoshida's guards came outside and pointed spears in their direction. "Halt! In the name of king Kamoshida, we shall execute thee! The lady with you however, can be of great use to our king's collection." Honestly, that's all Akechi needed to confirm 2 things; One, There really was sexual assaults and abuse at Shujin, and Two, he really wasn't gonna have this shit right now. Instead of doing his usual White Flash spiel, Akechi got up, summoned Robin Hood, and casted his 2nd strongest spell: Riot Gun. All 12 guards perished in a massive explosion that threatened to sweep them off their feet with it's wind gust. After the dust settled, he kicked the same rock that caused him all that trouble into the wall. Sure he was fully healed, but his pride took some severe almighty damage from being upstaged that hard. Noir smiled at him, clearly glad to see that he was ok, and that was enough to calm him down a bit. "Alright, now that is settled, shall we go in?"

-

These were some pansy ass shadows, Akechi thought to himself. None of these compared to the lower depths of mementos, and certainly not to his first twisted heart he stole,  
a woman named Mitsuyo Togo. The person who requested it had said she was using her daughter to fufill her dream of being famous by manipulating the public opinion behind the scenes. It was his first real battle, when he only had Loki. He barely one, and nabbed a neat looking king piece as a prize. Akechi WANTED to use Loki, but his power shaved off so much health and stamina that he vowed not to use him until he got stronger, and with new resolve he awakened Robin hood. Robin hood was cool, powerful, and didn't make Akechi felt like he ran a marathon everytime he used him. He truly felt like a hero saving the citizens of Tokyo with his newfound persona. That's when he decided to call himself the White Flash and Employ Ohya, despite the fact that his own outfit had literally zero white on it. Noir's outfit didn't help his cause, but he's grown to like the irony of it all. 

"Say Noir, I'm getting a little bored here. How about we head for a safe room and call it a day, huh? Not like we have a deadline or anything." Akechi stated. Thank Igor for that. Not that he particulary liked Igor, he just didn't know who else to thank. 

"Let's explore a little more first, ok? I want a good grasp of the layout in case we have to fight Joker's group again." Akechi wanted to protest, he was really tired of this putrid red color and the constant horrifc imagery of Kamoshida's bare figure, but she knew best. He's come to learn that while he himself was quite cunning, intelligent, and a fantastic improvisor, he failed to see the value in simple actions such as this. That's where Haru shone brightest; her attention to mundane details and fantastic memory made the boy wonder why she wasn't the one considered a detective. Akechi once again thanked Igor to have this beautiful girl in his life, cause he had zero idea how he managed without her. They heard a door swung open around a corner, and Akechi used Robin hood to grab the both of them and jump onto a chandelier above. Haru silently thanked him, After a little bit they heard some familar voices (Takamaki and Suzui?) and the tell-tale sign of metal boots stomping on carpet. Holy shit. The first thing he noticed was there were at least 8 guards."LET. GO. OF. HER!!" Suzi's voiced bellowed out in anger. He saw the girl try her damndest to claw at them, holding them back with as much force as she could muster, visible strain on her well-trained legs. 

Yet, not of them one batted an eye. Takamaki in question was unconscious, and Akechi didn't even dare imagine what Kamoshida would do to her. Noir Gasped silently besides him and froze up. She must've realized too then. Akechi scowled, this must be how Sugimura treated her. Refusal to cooperate, insisting he knows best, touching without consent, forcing love just for money, it was sick. Akechi still remembers after Okumura's change of heart, when they met up in real life for the first time after that, how she was crying. Genuine happy tears. It was the 4th hug he ever had, experiencing his first the day before his mom passed. The warmth of another person wrapped around him, genuine appreciation and affection for the real him, it was intoxicating. A feeling he never wanted to let go. So he was all too happy to say yes when Haru insisted to help and join him on his quest to heal Tokyo. He hasn't told her his ultimate goal, but he'll cross that road when the time comes. He squeezed her hand, shaking her out of her daze. He nodded to her, and she knew what to do. She gracefully lept down from the chandelier and landed stylishly behind them, quiet as a mouse even with her huge axe. Akechi promptly followed, opting for a frontflip. He stuck the landing, but almost tripped getting up and would have fell if Nior didn't catch him. They locked eyes for a moment, and Akechi found himself being thankful for the 3rd time that today, cause if his mask wasn't so big there was no way she wouldn't have saw his crimson cheeks. She didn't have that luxury, and Akechi noticed a light pink dust her cheeks as she repositioned herself and got ready.

 

"HALT EVILDOERS!" She commanded. Everyone turned around at once, and anger seeped into the voices of the guards. "Secure the princess, create a barrier!" They shouted. At that moment, a swarm of guards came in from both sides of the massive main hall, and the ones carrying Takamaki hauled ass towards a seperate room. "ANN!" Suzui screamed, but she was knocked in front of them. Akechi grinned, this'll be a great chance to try out a new persona he and the twins made. It had only one move, but it was gonna be the coolest shit ever if he pulled it off, they garunteed it. He started to search his soul, but Kamoshida came bursting through the main hall door in the front with... Takamaki??? That can't be right, Akechi saw her fully clothed and knocked out! Unless... it was the Kamoshida's Cognition! Of course! Suzui shot up as soon as she saw her, but her face didn't even had a chance of showing relief before it quickly showed horror and disgust. Akechi couldn't blame her, Kamoshida truly was a fugly man, twisting Ann's image like that as if she were a plaything. "Look at this garbage at my feet! Lowly thieves intruding on my sacred ground!" Kamoshida declared. Haru was infruiated, but she knew to restrian herself. Akechi was waiting for him to leave before he used his trump card, he didn't want to risk killing Kamoshida's shadow. "Suzui! I see you there. What a mediocore Volleyball player. You were always a failure you know? If you had just let me have my way, that stupid girl wouldn't have jumped off the building and your precious Ann wouldn't be suffering, and you couldn't even do that! It was supposed to be you that day!" Kamoshida pushed all the right buttons, as Akechi had to quickly calm down Haru before she threw her axe right at him. Shiho was horrified. She was trembling, repeating to herself no over and over again. She curled up on the floor, quietly sobbing. "I d-didn't... I thought if I just avoided you it would've been fine. I didn't mean to ruin that girls life, it should have been me! It's all my fault! Ann, Eiko, I'm sorry!" Shiho continued, louder this time, refusing to move. Akechi couldn't believe this bullshit she was spewing cause of Kamoshida's manipulation. Kamoshida left the room, and Akechi began to search his soul before being interrupted by Noir's Unexpected outburst. "Get up." She stated. It was spoken with so much conviction, Akechi stood up straight himself. Shiho stumbled to her feet, knees wobbily. "Stop Crying. It's not your fault." Noir said in a straight tone. Shiho looked at her, bewildered. She opened her mouth to protest, but Noir spoke again. "What was the alternative? You being on that roof instead? You had no way of knowing what was going to happen. Stop taking the blame for that monsters actions, and fight for your friend! Fight for yourself!" Noir commanded. Akechi was touched, She knew just what to say. He looked at her. She truly was his saving grace, and he knew he fell a little harder for her just then. Shiho gave an enthusiastic agreement, and stood tall against the wave of guards who decided to start closing in. That's when she clucthed her head. She winced in pain, but she didn't dare move. She's felt worse. Akechi looked on in shock. He knew the signs of an awakening, and this checked out. He grinned. "Looks like we'll be the three musketeers" Akechi thought to himself as Shiho ripped off her masked and summoned a behemoth of a persona, named Achilles.


	5. Budding Hostility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaining newfound strength and resolve, Shiho awakens her persona Achilles, and joins Crow in his cause.

_"_ _Holy, look at the size of that!"_ Was Akechi's first thought when Suzui awakened to her persona and it towered above them. His second thought was how different she looked from him. His outfit, a deep navy blue with some red streaks with a mask so dark red it appeared black on the front (which contrasted with his bright red edges on it) looked no where near close to her shiny gray clothes which hung loosely around her torso, dirty gray boots that appeared metallic, and a small visor with a vibrant blue plume ontop of her helmet, which only had it's front part. He looked over at Noir, a big proud smile adorned her face. She glanced hat him, and from her eyes alone he could tell she was thanking him all over again. For what, he wasn't sure, he literally didn't do anything this time. But it was praise all the same, so he soaked it up like a dehydrated sponge dropped in a river. The sound of Suzui speaking again caught his attention. "Wow, I haven't felt this great in months! I bet I can take all of you on, come at me!" She yelled at the mass of shadows. They all got relied up, and devolved into monsters. 

 _"Shit, what is she doing?? She just awakened and there's probably at least 30 of these bastards!"_ Akechi begun to panic as he drew his sword. He can't risk something like this. He turned to see Nior ready her axe as well.  _"Looks like it'll be a tough battle"._

Well, he thought it'd be anyways. 

They all charged at Suzui who just stood there, head held high. Akechi grimaced. This is really gonna hurt her if she doesn't try at least blocking. When they finally made contact, the cleaves they made at her reflected off of her like it was nothing, instead damaging them with twice the force, enough to wipe out 5 from the output alone. Akechi breathed a sigh of relief. Looks like Noir put up a tetrakarn just in time. He turned to Noir to thank her, but her confused face and her positioning did all the talking. Akechi's mind raced. " _Wait, if she didn't do anything, then how did..."_ Then it hit him. 

**Her persona Repels Physical Skills.**

Holy shit. That's amazing. Physical skills were the most common used skill he'd experienced his whole time traversing the metaverse, and a lot of them were a pain in the ass. If she could negate all of those, she'd be a spectacular edition to the team. Truly a wall standing tall. The shadows cried out in anger at their fallen comrades, but Suzui was unwavering. "Are you done yet? Because it's  **my turn now.** " She ripped off her mask and a hail of lightning bolts rained down on the enemy. A few managed to escape, but Nior gunned them down quickly. After they made sure no one was around, Akechi turned to Shiho and spoke. "My, you're persona is quite remarkable. The manner in which you handled those shadows was marvelous. I'd be honered to have you as an addition to our team" he stated, and topped it off with a bow. If it was anyone else, it would've looked corny, but with Akechi's hard-earned debonair charm Shiho couldn't help but giggle and bow back. "I'd be delighted Mr.Crow" she said. Akechi heard a voice in his head:

_I am thou, thou art I. Thou hast aquired a new vow._

_It shall lead thee closer to the answer you seek and carry you towards your goal._

_With the birth of the Aeon persona, you have obtained a new aid in you're efforts to obtain the justice you so desire._

It's the 5th time he's heard it, only difference being the arcana each time. Sae was Judgement. Ohya was Devil. Haru was Empress. And now, Shiho was Aeon. He wondered how many more times is he gonna hear this.

Shiho collapsed onto the floor, the exhaustion finally setting in. "Ugh, I feel terri- WAIT, ANN! WE GOTTA FIND HER!" She suddenly shouted. Akechi was taken back for a moment, but remembered that she was indeed in danger. " _Oh no. Nononononono! That confrontation was at least 10 minutes! He could've done anything to her in that time!"_ Akechi shot up and ran for the door. He knew that leaving Noir like that with Shiho was risky, but he really had zero time left. He barged through the door, made it to the corridor where he heard the most noise, climed atop a knight's armor, and snuck into the room he prayed she was in. What he saw rocked his world.

\----

Ann was... fine? No, BETTER than fine! She had a persona... and a really suggestive oufit! He witnessed a crimson panther fire at a large purple shadow on the John with a beard. Besides her was the monster cat, Sakamoto and... that damn Kurusu. The raven-haired boy used his persona to cleave one last time, and down the shadow fell. Kamoshida ran out the room and Akechi could've followed him, but decided to eavesdrop instead. "Wait!" Ann exclaimed and attempted to pursue, but the exhaustion of awakening caused her to drop to her knees. "How'd you get here and why??" Sakamoto asked, comically loud. "Hey! That is no way to speak to a lady!" The cat fired back. "Are you alright? Be calm, it'll be fine. We don't have much time right now, but I promise I'll explain later." Joker bent down and held out his hand. It was a simple question he asked, but even Akechi can feel the genuine concern in his voice, he spoke with a certain softness that Akechi feared, the power to melt the heart of any woman. Ann looked at him, evident on her face that it indeed worked. "O-oh. Ok, if you say so." She already had a light blush that turned even redder as they walked out the room. "Wait! What am I wearing!" Could be heard as they made their way towards the exit. Akechi was stunned. Akira just one-upped him hard in every way. Absolutely nuts. He wanted to be mad, but the fact that he wouldn't have to comfort a crying Shiho if Ann had indeed died outwieghed his negative emotions by a ton. He made his way back to the entrance of the fortress. He saw Ann, Shiho and Ryuji hugging, trembling in each others grasp. Noir was conversing with the monster cat, laughing at his attempts to be manly. Akira smirked at the scene from afar. _"Look at him. Thinks he's hot shit huh? I'll show him who's truly the greatest."_ Akechi walked towards the group, staring daggers at "Joker" the whole time, who gave him a smile all the while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to space out paragraphs up in here


	6. Real smiles

"Are you all quite all right? Honestly, that dreaded fortress of Kamoshida's is quite a nuisance to navigate" Akechi stated as he strolled towards them. The trio of what he assumed to be close friends looked up, startled for a moment at his sudden dialouge, but relaxed when they saw his well rehearsed smile. He was glad that his hours of looking at himself in the mirror and staring into a studio audience counted when he needed it most. He knows it didn't matter to him.

"Fortress? You mean palace? Is that what you call it?" The monster cat suddenly perked up from his conversation with his partner and give him a quizzical look. How the thing could handle such a complicated facial expression with a head in the shape of a watermelon and presumably with no human muscles is a mystery wrapped in an enigma to him.  _"Roll with it, I really don't want to associate with this thing more than I have to"_ he thought to himself as he let his knowing nod to the creature do the talking. 

That's when Joker finally spoke up. "His name is Morgana by the way." He looked around at every face in the entrance, but he seemed to linger on Akechi's slightly longer, Akechi noted. Another thing that he made sure to note was that everyone snapped up to attention when he spoke and made direct eyecontact, like if he was anymore important than anyone else here.  _"We are 100% going to have a serious fight one day, no questions asked"_ he thought bitterly. Only he should be able to grab everyone's attention so quickly, not this man who's code name is quite literally a synonym for clown.

Akechi shot him a grateful gaze regardless, that really saved him a headache later down the line. He decided to address Takamaki first. "Takamaki, I've noticed you've awakened to a persona. Are you feeling alright? You must be exhausted, I know I was" he said with a concerned smile. He decided he was going to ignore the outfit, as eye-catchingly crimson and suggestive as it was. "Th-thanks, uh... what do I call you? Crow right? And my codename is panther." She answered. 

 _"A little on the nose, but then again, so was my first metaverse outfit"_ he thought to himself. He nodded, and spoke to Shiho next. "Now Suzui, have you decided the codename you'll be using? It's imperative that you do so, as using real names could have adverse effects on a person's cognition if they are within earshot." Akechi explained. Really, he was restating what his wardens told him over lunch one time, but no one needs to know that tidbit. "Oh! In that case, just call me bouclier." She said with smile and bow. 

"Ah, going simple huh? Well, after that display of power you showed, shield is perfect for you." He grinned at her. He caught himself for a moment, and realized the smile was real. "Wow Crow, you are quite knowledgeable. Didn't think you'd get that so quickly!" She exclaimed, glee evident on her face. Akechi wondered for a moment if she really just awakened, cause she sure didn't act the part. "I think it really suits you Shiho, you've been my rock for ages" Panther said as she entertwined her fingers within Suzui's and squeezed.

Akechi was convinced Shield was born from sunshine, as she just kept on being cheerful despite what she went through. A member like this will really spice up future excursions. "Why don't we head back for today? We really aren't in any condition to move foward from here." Noir spoke up. "Fine by me, I'm getting kinda hungry anyways. Ramen after this?" Sakamoto said to his companions. They all nodded.

"I'll see you guys later ok. Take care! And thanks a bunch!" Shiho said as herself, Ann, Ryuji, Akira, and Presumably Morgana if the shuffling in Akira's bag was anything to go by walked off together. "She really is a bright girl, I'm glad we met." Haru said, giving a soft smile that melted Akechi's heart everytime. "Certainly. She shall make a fine addition to the team, no doubt". He said. 

Akechi parted with Haru quickly in fear of messing up, and checked the date.  _"Friday, huh? No work tomorrow besides school. Guess it's as good a time as any_." He thought as he headed to big bang burger. 

\------

Akechi walked into his velvet room. A small space where he could roam around and walk up to Igor's front desk and squeeze his nose if he wanted to, but that'd upset his little helpers. Aside from that, it was a prison. He had very little space to explore, as all corridors were blocked to him, the room had soundproofing on it's walls as well. Much like in real life, he was caged like an animal, unable to speak up about anything without being silenced. He was greeted by his wardens.

"Inmate! Glad to see you. Did you bring anything? Or is it a persona matter?" Caroline spoke up first, as usual. Justine gave him an almost motherly smile, warm and affectionate. They weren't always this friendly to him. At first, she'd degrade and berate him, zapping him one time with that stick of hers. It took a long time to fuse the ridiculous persona request they asked for, but little by little he'd visit them and complete the tasks. They warmed up eventually, and after a while they accepted him as an equal, and then a close friend.

"Glad to see you too Caroline, and no, just wanted to say hello". He said. He opened the bag of food he brought with him and they sat in a circle. "So, inmate, what's new?" She said with a mouth full of food. Akechi chuckled a litte, despite the claims she made that they are apparently centuries old, she still acted quite young. "Caroline, it is rude to talk with a full mouth. But yes, I'm also curious myself." Justine spoke. She took bite sizes of her large burger, like a rabbit nibbling on lettuce. They were both adorable.

"Honestly, the developments that has occured today has been geniunely surprising. I'm looking forward to the future." He said to them. When asked to elaborate he explained the whole situation. About getting caught, gaining a new bound and ally in Shiho, witnessing the birth of 2 persona users, how reliable his partner was, the monster cat Morgana, the crimes Kamoshida commited, and of Akira. 

Caroline's eyes widened at the mentioning of the boy name. "Akira?! You mean our other inmate correct? Tall, pale, dark hair?" She asked. Akechi's eyes did the same. "He's a wildcard too?! Geez, can he not be anymore like me? Might as well start going to school at Kosei and get a TV job while he's at it!" Akechi groaned in frustration. This Akira kid is stealing his thunder. They're practically the same person at this point. "Fret not Akechi, you'll always be special to us and the companions you made." Justine said smoothly. She always knew what to say to make him feel better. 

"Thank you Justine, that means alot to me. Now, yesterday at the studio..." Akechi began explaining his day to the twins, laughing and bantering all the while. After a bit, he bid them farewell and walked upstairs to his apartment.  _"Let's see where this takes me next, can't deny I'm not excited."_ He thought to himself as he opened the door to the plain, inoffensive, empty place he'd scarcely called home and walked to his bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 


	7. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi and Noir train Shiho in the ways of using her persona.

"So I use lightning on the shadows that are weak to it, and when I don't want to suffer recoil damage from my persona's physical skills?" Shield questioned. "Exactly right! Well done Shield." Noir encouraged the new recruit, while Akechi silently yawned. Akechi, for lack of a better word, was exhausted. Running around Kamoshida's disgusting castle after working on his own case at the office was alot on it's own, but waking up at 6:00AM and repeatedly using his persona on top of that, all while training a waaaaaay too energetic Shiho had him way more beat than he'd usually be. He knew he had to power through though, his new recruit and his need to best Akira depended on it. So he grit his pearly white teeth he polished for the masses and marched onwards.   
  
As effective as his healing was, it wasn't a cure all ailments spell. It was only for wounds really, like a super charged morphine with healing properties. He asked the twins if there was a spell that could cure mental exhaustion, but the price to fuse and summon a persona with it was too heavy a burden for his poor wallet to bear, despite the massive amounts of yen he earned.  
  
He peeked around a corner, leaning against a wall damp with moss, his two teamates staying close by. It was a narrow hallway with one guard walking back and forth, undeterred from it's orders despite noises heard from the other side of the door. He really didn't have a choice then, so he ambushed it promptly. The shadow was caught off guard and morphed into a berith, a very easily dealt with persona. Shield stepped up, confidently staring down the horseman with an infectious smile.  
  


"If you can damage me, I'll give you 500 yen!" Shield exclaimed proudly. The Berith gave her a qusitive look, but bellowed a hearty laugh. "A challenge hm? Very well, but should you fall, it isn't my fault." And with that, it lunged foward. Of course, all it succeded in doing was hurting itself, severly lowering it's own health. It looked up in horror as Shield kept on grinning. "My turn." She said, and with that Achilles cast down a tiny bolt of lightning that zapped the thing out of existence. Honestly, the entire exchange was quite unecessary to Akechi's eyes, but Shiho was rather well adjusted to using her persona, and seeing her and Haru laugh and bond was well worth sitting through shenanigans.

"That was wonderful Shield! I'm glad to see you're coming into you're own. However, be sure to treat this seriously. Crow and I may be a great deal stronger than these shadows, but there might be a situation where you have to fend for yourself. Mind your energy and health periodically, and learn to pick battles. There's no shame in running away if you live to see another day." Noir spoke up, coaching Shield. "Yes ma'am!" Shiho shouted, and gave a comical salute, eliciting another chuckle and smile from Noir. Akechi smiled. " _Saves me the trouble of saying it myself."_ He thought as they opened the door to yet another hallway. 

 

A while passed before Shield opened her mouth to speak again. "Hey Crow, do you think Ann is okay?" Crow and Noir perked up at the question and both turned to face Shield. Noir gave her a warm smile, the same one she gave him when she was praising his good work.  The poor boys heart jumped when he caught sight of it from his peripheral vision. The expression Shield gave was that of genuine concern, so he decided to match it with honesty. "I haven't the faintest idea. She's just awakened, much like you, but she doesn't have the benefit of 2 experienced persona users coaching her, advanced healing spells, abillity to counter all physical attacks, and knowledge of the metaverse. By all means, I'd be suprised if they made it out in one piece." Akechi decided to say all of this in an exceptionally serious tone. Shields expression turned to that of sheer terror. Noir spoke up next. "Crow! Don't scare her like that!" She playfully punched his arm, earning a laugh from both of them.

Shield looked like she was about to bolt in the oppisite direction, so Noir continued. "But she's fine. Their leader Joker is powerful for someone who just awakened, and I spoke to him the other day. He's a very charming man indeed, but he's also highly strategic and calculating. He wouldn't put them in danger if he could help it. That adorable little fuzzball Morgana is there too, and he's quite knowledgeable as well. I also sensed good intentions from Ryuji, the sweet boy. She's in good hands." By the time Noir finished, Shiho was back to her usual self. "Great! She's gonna be alright then. Thanks Noir! And thank you too leader." She gave them her award-winning smile once more. Akechi chuckled quietly to himself, realizing how much his life has changed compared to a year before.

 

\------

 

"Aaaaaaand it's in!" Shiho exclaimed with glee. The left eye piece slipped into the stone Kamoshida's face, and the swinging blades ceased. They crossed the long gap, careful not to fall into the seemingly endless abyss of the edge, and landed on the other side. These puzzles haven't been nearly as taxing as Akechi thought they'd be, but then again how much can a simpleton like Kamoshida really come up with? So much for being a king. After passing by  a strangely empty space with a dissapearing staircase, they made it to the front of the throne room, and Noir spotted a safe room right next to it. They had to laugh at the convienience of it, now stealing the treasure would be easy as pie.

When Akechi opened the saferoom, the last thing he expected to see was Akira with his feet up on the table, drinking a Dr.Salt NEO and smooth talking a blushing Ann. Morgana and Ryuji were bickering about... apparently who's more useful? Trivial arguments such as those really reminded Akechi that at the end of the day, they were all just teens, himself included. Akira looked up from his conversation and begun his plesantries. "Ah, Crow. So nice of you to join us. We just got here around 5 minutes ago." He used his Joker tone to announce that, Akechi noticed, as all eyes were on him again. "Likewise to you Joker. I hope the palace enemies treated you well?" He asked, replicating his authorative manner of speaking to a t. He was always good at impressions. 

"Ah, but of course. With this lovely lady to my left and these 2 fine gentlemen to my right, just about anything can be accomplished with ease. With the level of experience you posess, I'm sure I don't have to ask you the same." The raven-haired teen oozed confidence, which made Akechi feel the need to best him, wipe that smug look off his face. But he really couldn't be upset right now. He kept them all alive, almost pristine condition. He must have excellent judgement and leadership skills. A truly worthy rival indeed. "Let's go talk in the back, shall we?" Akechi said, and Joker complied. 

After that public exchange was over, the rest of the thieves met in the middle, eager to share stories of beating down shadows and flashy all-out attacks. Shiho and Ann begun to talk. "So girl, you GOT to tell me how is working with Joker over there! Honestly, Noir and Crow are so laid back and friendly I'm not sure I'd be able to handle the pressure he gives off, you know?" Shiho quipped to her best friend. She looked over at Noir, who was speaking with an eager Ryuji, and at Crow, who looked at Akira with a strong mix of respect and an emotion that wasn't love but wasn't hate either. Morgana insisted to hear wjat they were saying. "Well, he's gentle in how he says things, and he always knows what to say to give you that extra push to hit em' harder. He doesn't hold you're hand, but he helps enough so that you know he cares. He's never NOT sure of where to go or what to do, and a man that can take charge like that is one worth following to me." Ann explained. "Also, he's been so supportive of my fashion carreer lately too, you know how Mika gets. I'm just glad to be nea- I mean call him a close friend." Ann slightly blushed at her slip up, eliciting a giggle from Shiho. "You have it so so bad you know? The delinquent? Didn't peg you for a bad boy type. But it's ok. If he breaks ya heart, I'll break his kneecaps!" She said proudly. At that, they both burst into a fit of giggles. They continued to talk about random topics until Akechi asked for attention again. "Excuse me, fellow thieves. Myself and Joker have come to an agreement, a temporary truce. We will send the calling card tomorrow morning, to steal the treasure the day after. For now, we shall head back for the day. Good work guys!" Akechi beamed at the slew of faces in the room. As everyone filed out the room, his face fell into a half smile-half grimace as he grabbed Joker's coat arm and told him through gritted teeth "It's only temporary you smug shit." Joker laughed and whispered back "I wouldn't have it any other way".

 

 


	8. Double life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi speaks with the Niijima's individually.

Akechi was looking foward to tomorrow. They'd finally be able to steal Kamoshida's desires and be done with the place. Trekking his way to Shujin academy everyday was growing tiresome, much like his reason for doing so and not taking the train anymore being his rabid fanbase. He knew celebrities were highly idolized figures studied rigorously, but so much so that they could instantly recognize him if he happened to let his hood fall back or adjust his sunglasses? Absolutely fucking absurd. He wondered if he'd be able to go out like a normal human being one day.  
  
After getting off at central street, he was about to make his way into the airsoft shop when his phone buzzed again. He reviewed the messages he got from the 2 group chats he was roped into: one being both groups, and another being his own posse.   
  
Akira: Morgana says "Despite Ryuji's terrible logo design and sloppily-put together message, it should get the job done."  
  
Ryuji: Hey man I worked really hard on that, dont rag on me just because you dont got human hands  
  
Akira: Morgana takes offense to that.  
  
Ann: Ugh, the takeaway is that we CANNOT mess this up, no matter what. If what Morgana said is true, we only have tomorrow to snatch the treasure.   
  
Shiho: Real sense of danger to the situation, huh? I just hope we can do this quickly, for Ryuji, Akira, and little Mishima's sake.  
  
Haru: I agree. Judging by Kamoshida's reaction, he's really fixated on those 3 now. What that man has done however is inexusable, we must bring him to justice. If there was any chance of him taking back the expulsion, it's gone now. This is it!  
  
Shiho: Way to pump up the crowd lady Noir, round of applause.  
  
Haru: Thank you, you are too kind Suzui.  
  
Shiho: Honestly, you don't have to be so formal senpai, we're friends now!  
  
Akira: Rest up for tomorrow. There's no telling what we'll face.  
  
Akechi checked the new message he got from Sae.   
  
Ms.Niijima: Please meet me at cafè Leblanc, I wish to discuss something with you. My sister is here as well, but for her own reasons.   
  
Attached to the message were coordinates to the area, located in the complete opposite direction of his home. What joy. At least he'd get to speak with Sae again, her inpenetrable defense around her soft side that Akechi just KNEW she hid in herself was a delight to chip away at. He'd get there eventually. But for now, he'd have no choice but to hop on the train and pray no one recognized him under his gray hoodie and sunglasses.  
  
  
\-----  
  
  
As soon as he entered, he was greeted by the jingle of a bell, a warmth in the atmosphere not unlike the one he felt the few times his mother hugged him. It was.... familiar somehow. He felt comfortable in this foriegn cafè, to his suprise. A wide grin spread across his face as the owner of the shop, a nice but clearly grumpy old goat, greeted him.  
  
"Ah, you must be that Goro boy on tv. My name is Sojiro Sakura, owner of this here cafè. It's a liitle out of the way, but I guarantee the coffee is freshly made by these experienced hands of mine. What brings you to this humble establishment?"  
  
"A work related matter sir. For what it's worth, I really enjoy the atmosphere here, quite calm and inviting. And judging by the confident smile you wear, I have no reason to doubt that the coffee will be top-notch. My co-worker Ms.Niijima is in the bathroom I presume?" Sojiro nodded at that, and Akechi nodded back in affirmation.  
  
With the mention of Sae's last name, Makoto perked up from her textbook and locked eyes with Akechi, and for just a moment, Akechi caught hint of what might be jealousy.   
  
He wasn't one to jump to conclusions, the job didn't allow for many fuck-ups, but he knew the feeling all to well to not be able to spot it instantly. After ordering the reccomended cup and paying early, he wandered over to her booth and took a seat. He'd figure he'd sort this out quickly with her, he had no idea when's the next time he'll get to see her privately.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"H-huh?"  
  
It was a simple question really, why. It was always the simpler questions he realized, that people always had the hardest time answering. After a moment, Akechi pressed further.   
  
"Why did you come here, Ms.Niijima?"  
  
Makoto sighed, and put down her book, bookmarking her page and took a sip of coffee before answering.   
  
"Well, if you MUST know, this establishment is where the transfer student, Akira Kurusu, lives. I was hoping to catch him here before he got upstairs to ask him a few questions, such as why he got himself involved with students directly tied to the Kamoshida case going on in school right now. Ann Takamaki. Ryuji Sakamoto. Suzui Shiho. Yuuki Mishima. They all have interacted with Kamoshida on multiple accounts. What I want to know is, did he write that threat on the board in our hallway? And why such a specific friend group?"   
  
Wow. She sure gets to the point, and fast. Akechi expected nothing less from Sae's flesh and blood.  
  
"Niijima, you are really something else, you know that? We could really use someone like you on the force. Perhaps, as a chief police commisioner?" Akechi was aware of Makoto's dream through Shiho, who got it from Eiko. Funny how that came in handy.

Makoto seemed taken aback, not to Akechi's suprise. "While I'm flattered Akechi, I'm not certain I'd be able to live up to the standards set by my sister, try as I might."

"You don't have to. You aren't Sae, you are you."

_"Two for Two",_ Akechi thought has Makoto was dumbfounded twice in a row. 

"Hm? What's the suprised look for Niijima? Did you think you'd have to be in you're sister's shadow your whole life? One of the perks of being human is free will after all, you don't have to live up to anything, contrary to what adults might tell you. So what if you don't 'meet expectations'? The only one you should really be listening to is yourself. Don't forget that."

Akechi heard the bathroom door open and promptly walked over to the counter, satisfied look on his face. Had Akechi meant what he said? He didn't know really, he took a wild guess from the way she glanced at him. Did he even hit the nail on the head? He wouldn't know that for sure unless she told him personally, and who knows how long that'll take. He sneaked a glance at the younger Niijima, who appeared to be in deep thought. Well, if he got her to evaluate herself, it was a win in his book.

Sae sat down finally and took 2 files from her purse and presented it to him. One was on his group which he'd probably have to rename eventually, White Flash, and another on Junya Kaneshiro.

She opened the first file up. "The terrorist organization White Flash, has been "changing hearts" of many of the cities denizens. This sometimes involves criminals turning themselves in and confessing their sins. We have zero leads on their methods, their motives, or how they do so many request so quickly. We can assume there is a moderator running the site, but the whereabouts of said moderator is completely unknown. Ontop of all that, every criminal brought in has never seen their appearance, and there is no sign of drug use or physical abuse on the criminal's bodies. Whatever this organization's doing, they aren't using convential means by any stretch of the imagination." Sae explained, taking a sip of her coffee. Akechi noticed she grabbed the cup with her left, not unlike her sister. 

"Well, this group is quite elusive. Vigilante justice might have it's mass appeal, but is forcibly changing a person's 'heart' truly the moral thing to do?" Akechi questioned. Sae hummed as she sipped again.

"Regardless of it's moral implications, what they are doing isn't legal. They might not have gone after anyone particulary noteworthy, but judging criminal's whenever they feel like it without a trial isn't right." Sae was visibly distraught, and Akechi noticed Makoto's ear perk up from the corner of his vision.

They went back and forth for a while, Akechi doing the same song and dance he was used to with her whenever they talked about his duo now turned trio. After getting no where like usual, Akechi learned of Kaneshiro's exploitation of desperate highschool students by having them smuggle drugs and blackmailing them. The police have yet to catch him, and Akechi realized that he would be a perfect next target for them to tackle, a real big shot. Eventually, Sae and Makoto left, the latter choosing to go home with her sister for the day. Akechi went home too after another half hour with Akira being a no show. He prepared his bed once again after entering his empty home, and got ready to sleep. Tomorrow was waiting for them all, and he had zero idea what to expect. He realized just how much Akira shook things up, and he couldn't help the smile forming on his lips as he thought about his new friends and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
